


Total Invasion Of Privacy

by NSpnFW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "good girl", Cock Slut, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasies becoming reality, Hair Pulling, Horny Dean Winchester, Horny Sam Winchester, Knifeplay, Listening Kink, Lots and lots of smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Raw - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, authority kink, cum slut, literally based on a sex dream i had oops, lowkey knifeplay, sorry in advance, use protecton yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSpnFW/pseuds/NSpnFW
Summary: You have been working with the Winchesters for almost two years and you have not had the cleanest thoughts about either of them. After a hunt, you go to the store to pick up some beers as a celebration only to get possessed by a demon needing some help.Little do you know, the demon, Az, finds it extremely funny to share all of those nasty thoughts with Sam and Dean. When you're back in control of your body, whos to say how long they'll be able to hold back before confronting you.





	1. You Really Don't Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Aprox. 5551 words  
3rd person pov
> 
> (this is my first time writing smut in a veeeery long time. Sam and Dean do NOT under any circumstances have anything to do with each other in the threesome, it's mainly about the reader and her fantasy...there is no wincest here. I'm kinda basing this on a sex dream I had of them...yeah I know, I'm awful. who cares. Let me know if you like this/if I should continue to post more smut! if you have any requests feel free to comment them!!)

You unlock the door to the motel room, groaning in pain as you flip the light switch on. Your shoulder hurt like hell, and the blonde Johnny Bravo looking vampire slamming you into the wall didn’t help much. Sam and Dean stumble in behind you, dropping their jackets onto a heap on the floor, Dean immediately heading to the fridge for a beer. You lay back onto one of the beds, sighing. Sam laughs at you, knocking your feet with his. 

“God damn it!” Dean groans, slamming the fridge door shut. Neither you or Sam speak - spending almost two years hunting with them, and seven months with their dad before that, you knew they would vent their frustrations the longer you stayed silent. “We’re out of beers! Who drank the last one because it sure as hell wasn’t me and I am not going to get more.” 

You think back to the night before where you had been the last one up, still researching the nest, and you smile in apology at Dean. He stares at you, pointing his finger at you accusingly.

“You. Beer. Now.” He yanks out the small chair from under the table and sits down on it. You hold your hands up in surrender. 

“No problem, Deany. I’ll be back in half. Any requests?” You ask, grabbing your wallet from your jacket pocket and waving it around slightly. 

  
“Beer!” Dean mutters, barely blocking your punch as you walked past him. 

“Anything that’s gonna get me drunk. And maybe a chocolate bar or something.” Sam says, flashing you a grin. You nod, stepping out into the dark street. You had hit the nest early afternoon and had finished getting rid of the vampires by nine pm. You had a particularly hard case that night as there were too many freshly turned vampires to count. Putting them out of their misery, as Dean said it, felt wrong, but you knew that was the only way to keep everyone safe. Or, as safe as they could be. 

You pull your jacket a little closer as you walked down the dimly lit street, your hand on the blade you kept tucked in the pocket. You finally reached the small 24-hour convenience store on the corner and you stepped inside, noting the other customer and the teenage employee. The only exit you could find was the one you had come in, but considering the customer was an older man in his 70’s who could barely hold his wallet without dropping it and the employee looked like he would rather be anywhere than there, you weren't too worried. You went to the cheapest beer and grabbed a 12 pack, knowing how you and the boys drink after a case. You also decided to splurge a bit and grab an expensive bottle of whiskey; it wasn’t your money you were spending, now was it? 

You stand behind the old man, the 12 pack under your arm, as you surveyed the candy that had been put next to the register. You made note of the chocolate bars, remembering to grab Sam a few after you got up to the counter. The old man finishes paying, grabbing his bottle of alcohol before walking out the door slowly. 

“Hey there, just these.” You say, placing the drinks down on the counter and reaching down to grab four chocolate bars - one for Dean and you, two for Sam. The cashier says nothing as he rings you up, breaking the silence only to ask if you wanted a bag. Nodding your head, you reach into your jacket for your wallet just as the door opens, the bell ringing loudly. You glance at the woman who had come in and are instantly cautious. 

She stared at you, looking as if she knew you from somewhere. Giving your card to the cashier, you slip one hand into your jacket pocket, holding your knife tightly. You ignore the kid asking if you want the receipt and simply collect your bags, heading out the door. You don't begin to run until you hear the bell from the store, indicating the woman had left. There was no way in hell you would be caught out in the street by some stupid monster bitch. 

You can just barely make out the footsteps running after you but it’s enough to make you take a turn. You weren’t gonna lead anything to Sam and Dean, not while they were unprepared. You ran down a street for a few seconds before turning into an alley tucked in between two apartment buildings. You drop the bags you had been carrying, slipping behind a dumpster quietly. You hear the steps run past the building and then come back. A scoff and the footsteps begin to walk slowly towards you. 

You jump out, grabbing the lady by the collar, slamming her into the brick wall, knife at her throat. 

“Who the fuck are you and why are you following me?” You ask, eyes adjusting to the dark. To your surprise, the woman smiles. 

“I don’t think that knife’ll work on me, darling.” You can just barely make out the change as her eyes shift to pitch black. A demon. You hesitate a moment before pulling away from her and letting your knife fall into your pocket once more. She rolls her shoulders, dusting herself off. “I appreciate it.”

“What do you want?” You ask, trying to will your heart to stop beating so damn fast. The woman laughs and it causes your stomach to do a flip. Despite working with Sam, Dean, and John, you didn't have much experience in demons. Hell, this is only your third time ever seeing one face to face, and the first two times you had Sam and Dean to help you out. They had even told you about getting your very own anti-possession tattoo, but you hadn’t had the chance to set the appointment up. You were really starting to regret that. 

“I don’t want anything from you. Well, not really, anyways. I need some help from your two boy toys - the Winchesters. There are two ways we can do this; the easy way, or the hard way. Which one would you like?” 

“There's no way in hell I’m telling you where they’re at. You might as well kill me now.” 

“God, you hunters, and your dramatics. Surprisingly, I’m not interested in killing you. I’m not even interested in killing the Winchesters. All I need is a little bit of help from them and I’ll be on my way.”

You roll your eyes. She really expected you to believe her? Every demon had it out for hunters, the Winchester brothers especially. You were worried, though. If she got to them, would they even know what was about to hit them? The hunt had been a hard one and you weren’t sure if they would be able to fend her off. 

“No? Fine, I guess we’re doing this the hard way.” Her smile drops and before you can open your mouth to scream, the black smoke had entered your body. It was strange. You were there, in your mind, seeing everything she was doing, but you couldn’t stop it. You watched helplessly as she grabbed the bags you had dropped and began to walk in the direction of the motel. When a demon possesses you, they know everything you did. You had led her straight to them, and there was nothing you could do to stop it. 

The door to the motel opens suddenly, causing Sam to look up from his spot at the table. Dean had gone and taken a shower and was currently sitting in a pair of sweatpants on the bed, sifting through the channels on the small tv. 

“Hey, took you long enough. You get everything ok?” Sam asks, watching you as you place the bags onto the counter.

“Yeah. I got everything I need right here.” Sam’s heart drops as he watches you, or your body, turn around, eyes flashing black. 

“Dean.” 

“Hi there, boys,” Dean stood up, taking a few steps towards you. Sam opened his mouth to begin his exorcism but stops immedietly when he sees the knife raise to your throat. “I wouldn’t think of doing that if I were you, Sam. See, I hear one word of Latin leave that pretty little mouth of yours, and I slit your girl's throat. And I don't wanna do that.

The demon grinned at Sam, leaning against the counter. Thank goodness she had seen where you stuffed this before she had taken your body over. 

“See, all I need is some help. A favor, if you will.”

“Yeah? Now tell me, why the hell would we do you a favor after you possessed (Y/N)?” Dean asks gruffly, focusing on not looking at the knife or the fact it had just pressed a little harder against her skin. 

“Because, if you do this favor for me, I’ll leave you two and her alone. Nice and safe, just like you were. If you don’t, or you try and send me back downstairs… well, let's just say you’re gonna have a big mess on your hands. So, we got a deal?”

The demon looked at Sam and Dean, a glint in her eyes. The two men looked at each other and Sam sighed heavily. 

“Fine. What do you want.” Dean asks, folding his arms in front of him. The demon bit her lip and let the knife move from her neck to her side. Dean and Sam both knew they wouldn't be quick enough to exorcise it before it could do any harm to your body. 

“Slow down. Don’t you want to get to know me?” The two men stared at her angrily, causing her to laugh. “Tough crowd I see. Call me Az. Anyways, the favor; it’s a little...different from what you might be expecting. I don’t need you to kill anyone or find me some weapon to help me with Lucifer’s evil plan. I need you to help me find someone.”

“Someone? Like, a human someone?” Sam asks, his brows furrowed. In his experience, all demons want is pain and destruction. The fact Az is offering to just leave the three of them alone after this favor makes Sam feel bad for whatever poor soul she’s looking for. 

“Yes, technically. It’s the thing inside the human I need, though. They’re a vessel for...someone. Someone I’ve been with for Millenium, and they disappeared recently. I need to find them.” 

“You lost them? Aren’t demons supposed to be able to track each other?”

“No. We’re all just kinda out in the wind. If you run into another demon on your way somewhere, or they’re higher up in the food chain, you keep track of them. But when we came back up here, after you opened the gate,” Az grins at Sam, raising an eyebrow. “Thanks for that, by the way. We got separated somehow. I just need you to tell me where they are. I know what the vessel’s name is.”

Dean walks over to Sam, pulling out the chair next to him as Sam opens the laptop. Just as Sam begins to type his password in, Az sighs angrily.

“You gonna tell us the person your buddy is in or what?”

“Not to both of you.”

“What?” Dean asks, sitting back in the chair slightly. He held his tongue; all he wanted to do was get this son of a bitch out of (Y/N) and send it back to hell where it belongs. The longer it stayed in her body the more he began to worry. “We’re doing this for you, so just fucking tell us.”

“I can’t trust the two of you together right now. Just a precaution, but I’m thinking one of you should go on and get some breakfast for an hour or two. Because once we find her, the other one is going to go and take me to her.”

“What?! That was not apart of the deal! You said you just wanted us to find them for you!” Dean shouts, slamming the laptop shut.

“Well, deals just changed. Consider this insurance. Which one of you is gonna go and get some food?” Az asks, taking the hand which held the knife and moving (Y/N)’s hair out of her face. 

“Dean, go,” Dean looks at Sam with a face of disgust. How could he seriously be considering following this crazy bitch’s orders? Sam looks at him out of the corner of his eye and sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I’m better at computers than you. Trust me, me staying here will just help it move faster.” Dean stared at his brother before standing up, sending the chair flying behind him. He grabs a sweatshirt from his bag and his keys and wallet from his jacket before walking towards the door. 

He stops next to Az, watching as she hops onto the counter. “You better be right about this, Sammy. I’ll be three minutes away. You call me for anything and I haul ass, understood?” Sam nods, going back to his laptop. Az stares at Dean, a small smile on her face. “And if you even think about going back on this deal, or hurting her in any way, I promise you I will not only send you back to hell, but I’ll make sure you watch us drag your friend down too.” 

Dean slams the door shut behind him and Az remains silent until she hears the roar of the Impala fade away down the road. She turns slightly to face Sam, using the knife to pick her nails. 

“What’s the name?”

“Your brothers a feisty one, you know that?” 

“Look, I’m sure this is a lot of fucking fun for you, but I really would like to get you the hell out of her body, ok? So can you tell me the god damn name or no?” 

“Wow, Sam. I didn’t expect that kind of energy from you. Gotta say, it is very hot,” Az bit her lip and held back a laugh as Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “The vessel's name is Annie Hansen.” 

For a while, the two sit in almost comfortable silence. Sam would forget for just a moment that despite the fact (Y/N) was sitting on the counter, it wasn’t actually her. He sighs once more, clenching his jaw. It was like Annie Hansen stopped existing a year ago, exactly the point in time when the Devils gate had been opened. (Y/N) had actually been a good person for Sam to lean on the few months after that had happened - when she found out, she really didn't believe that it was his fault. No part of her believed that Sam could have stopped it. ‘Some things, shitty or not, end up happening. If it didn’t happen then, it would have happened a few months down the line. You did your best, Sam. That’s all anyone could ask of you.’ is what she would say to him. 

“You almost found her?” Az asks for the third time and it took everything in Sam’s power not to exorcise her right there. 

“No, not yet. I gotta say, your friend? She’s really good at hiding.” Az smiles, nodding. 

  
“Yeah. That was kinda her thing,” Az stared at Sam, glancing up and down his body. When she possessed (Y/N) she had her thoughts, her feelings, her memories. Sam stretches a little bit, his shirt riding up revealing his hip and Az bites her lip. And her fantasies. She had possessed plenty of people in her day, but this one? God, was she horny for the Winchester brothers. All of her dirty little thoughts she had about them in the shower, at night in the comfort of her own room knowing they were sleeping right next door and could probably hear her whimpers as she came, everything, was inside Az’s head. 

“Here. Finally, I think I found something on her. She was in the newspaper for…” Sam tilts his head at the screen, sure there was an error. Az hops off the counter, walking over to Sam and bending down to be level with him. 

“For winning a gardening competition?” Az says, just as confused as Sam. She pretended not to notice Sam glance at her chest, or that his cheeks turned bright pink as he continued to scroll through the article. 

“Yeah, it seems your girlfriend has a knack for growing Alstroemerias. Is that her?” Sam enlarges the photo of a short brown-haired woman standing in front of a row of flowers. She held a small trophy and she was beaming at the camera. Az stared at it and smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, actually, it is. Holy shit, you found her.” 

Sam nods and begins to figure out where she lived. Now that Az knew where the love of her life was, she decided to have some fun with Sam. I mean, with all of (Y/N)’s thoughts about him, how could she not? Az pulls the chair to the side of Sam and figures out the best way to get what she wanted. 

“Sam, I gotta tell you; I am gonna miss your friend here. Her thoughts...they’re very interesting, if not a little dirty.” Sam glances at Az, clearing his throat. Obviously she was messing with him, but he had heard about demons being able to recall memories of the person they had possessed. 

“That’s cool. Can’t say I’m gonna miss you though.”

“Ouch. That hurt. I thought we were bonding a little bit. Anyways, you’re really gonna tell me you aren’t even a little bit curious as to what she’s been thinking about you?” 

“Nope.” Az knew that was a lie, and so did Sam. He couldn't take his eyes off of the computer screen in fear of blurting out that he wanted to know every single thing she had thought about him and what the context was. 

“Well, that’s a shame. Because I’m going to do it anyway. You might want to prepare yourself because some of this,” Az whistles gently, fanning herself. “It was even getting me all hot and bothered.” 

“Isn’t that like, a total invasion of privacy?” Sam asks suddenly, glancing at Az. She lays the knife on the table next to her gently, leaning forward in her seat to whisper directly in Sam’s ear. 

“Maybe. But you don’t really care, do you?” She heard him gulp and she sat back, thoroughly enjoying herself at this point. Knowing she was about to tell the man some of her vessel’s nastiest thoughts about him and her vessel couldn't stop her, let alone have any idea she was doing it in the first place, filled her with glee. 

“God, where to begin? I could start with the times she thought about you in the shower. Where she had to hold one hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t make any noise. Or, maybe I could start with how she imagines you fucking her hard and fast, using her however you wish. Man, she really imagines you just wrecking her, you know that?” 

Sam shifts himself, finding it very hard to focus on the screen in front of him. He figures as soon as he finds an exact address for this girl the quicker this conversation would end. Az could see the effect she had had on Sam and she wanted to make it just a little bit worse. 

“She thinks about your hands a lot, too. Specifically them inside her. Oh, and she’s got this fantasy, too, where you're fucking her raw, nice and hard, while your brother stuffs her mouth with his cock-”

“Ok! I found her! Uhm, let’s call Dean so you guys can go and get her!” Sam says, his voice an octave higher than normal. He rested his hands onto his lap as Az picked up his phone to call. She places it on speaker, laughing at how hard Sam was trying to avoid her eyes. 

“Sammy? You alright?” Dean's voice was thick with worry and you could hear as he closed the Impala’s door in the background. Az rolled her eyes. “You need me to come kill that dumb bi-”

“Watch it Deany, you’re on speaker.”

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Whatever. Your brother is fine. He found her, so I need you to come pick me up so we can go see her. Then I’ll let you have your little girlfriend back.”

For three minutes Sam and Az sat in silence. She heard the roar of an engine pull into the motel and as Az stands up and grabs ahold of the knife, she whispers to Sam. 

“Have fun masturbating while we’re gone.” His face goes red and he looks down at the table, ashamed. Dean opens the door and stares at the two fo them. 

“Sammy, you good?” 

“Y-yeah. I’m...I’m fine.” He mutters out, glancing at Dean who simply shoots Az a nasty look. 

“Ok. You call me if you need anything, you hear? (Y/N) and I will be back before you know it.” Dean lets Az out the door first and sends a reassuring nod to his younger brother before heading off. 

“Sam sent me the address, it’s only an hour away. You suck at looking for people.” Dean mutters, double-checking the address before pulling out of the motel parking lot. Az shrugs, grabbing the map from the compartment. 

“It took your brother an hour and a half to find anything on her. She hides better in plain view, I guess.”

“Why didn’t she try and find you? I mean, look at the trouble you went to just to see her while she was what, living it up as a Brady?” 

Az shakes her head, rolling her (Y/E/C) eyes in annoyance. “It is not that simple. I just got here after I heard that the Winchesters were in town. I was a few states away, staying hidden like she was. She probably wouldn’t have been able to find me if she tried.” 

“Wait, you came here for us specifically? Why couldn’t you go bother some other hunter?” He asks, anger dripping from his voice. Maybe Dean could have forgiven Az on his deathbed if she had stumbled upon them and decided to get some help, but to cross states just to fuck with them specifically? 

“You guys are the best hunters for some weird reason. You were gonna help me find her faster than any other person on the street. Plus, I kinda like fucking with you guys - it’s a thrill.” 

Clenching his teeth, Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel. ‘That’s (Y/N). I can’t punch her until she’s in her new body.” He repeated in his head. Az lets out a breathy sigh and he glances at her. She had her head against the window, eyes closed and mouth open, the knife held lazily in her hand, it sliding down her neck slowly, dipping down into her collar. 

(Y/N) had been in a tank top and her thin jacket when she had left for the store. Az had it a little more revealing than she would have liked and the added knife foreplay she was trying to do just added to Dean’s discomfort. Az’s eyes popped open and she grinned at Dean, catching him staring. 

“She’s into you too, you know? Like, grossly into you.” 

“That’s cool, but I don’t need to hear that from you. If that comes from her, maybe I’d believe you.” 

Az frowns. He would be a little harder to convince it seems. She shrugs, placing a foot on the dash just to have Dean knock it back onto the floor.

“What is it with you and your brother to be so against hearing your friend's horny thoughts about you? It makes you both so aggressive.” Dean licks his lips, trying to find a response, and that’s when Az knows. Hook. Line. Sinker. “What, you’re telling me you didn’t know?” 

Dean simply shakes his head, eyes on the road. It was 12 am by this point and though there were no other cars on the road, Dean didn't want to risk getting distracted. By anything. Especially some demon in his friend's body who was going to say anything to get under his skin. 

“Well, you wanna hear? I gave Sam the rundown on his,” Dean kept quiet and Az took it as a sign to continue. “Well, she has a lot of fantasies about you. Seems like she got a crush on you really early on in your friendship because there are  _ way _ more things she wants to do to you than there was with Sam.

“The main one that’s coming to mind right now is the time you had taken her room to go have sex with that waitress back in Minnesota so she had to sleep in your bed in the same room as Sam. He had been asleep for a while, earplugs in and all, but she stayed up practically the entire night listening to you two. Those walls were pretty thin, Dean; but you knew that right? You were hoping she was hearing. She must have cum three or four times that night just from the sounds you were making. God, you even pushed her over the edge when she heard you call that girl your ‘good little slut,’ you remember that?

“She especially thinks about you face fucking her. Just your cock down her throat, constantly. When you lay down in bed and your legs are spread apart, she imagines crawling in between them and letting you cum down her throat, on her face, even her tits. She really just wants you to use her whenever.  If shes researching a case, cooking, even if you guys are at dinner together.”

‘Why are you doing this?” Dean asks, his voice thick. With each word that left her lips, Dean’s focus began to lessen on the road. The only thing that kept him from pulling the car over and fucking (Y/N) senseless was the fact that this wasn’t (Y/N) talking. It was her body, her voice, maybe even her thoughts, but it wasn’t her who was saying it. Az shrugged once more, tilting her head.

“Because knowing that the two of you are gonna know just how much your friend wants to fuck you, but she has no clue you know, is very satisfying to me. And seeing two hot guys trying to keep from cumming in their jeans is entertaining.”

“Ok, well you need to stop talking. One more word from you and I swear to God-”

“Oh come on! I haven’t even gotten to the best part! She has this fantasy, whenever she's in her room alone at night, that one day the two of you are going to fuck her senseless. That you're going to take turns fucking her mouth and slamming into her pussy. That you both fuck her raw, maybe even cum in her, but let her taste it. It’s quite graphic if you ask me. Involves a lot of ‘yes, sir’s’ and ‘please let me cum’ and a few ‘good little slut’ from you. Ok, now I’m done!” 

The rest of the ride is absolute agony for Dean. He had turned his music on after Az finished talking to try to make the time pass by a little faster but it seemed to make things worse. Az gave up on bothering Dean any longer, realizing that she had given him enough discomfort to last a lifetime. 

Eventually, they pull into a small neighborhood. It was much nicer than the area by the hotel and Dean was still trying to wrap his head around how a demon could live here without raising a single white flag. Dean parks outside of the house, the flowers just barely visible. 

“I’m going to say hi to her and then...I guess you can have (Y/N) back. And don't worry - she won't remember anything that I said.” She flashes Dean a grin, exiting the car and walking up to the door. Dean watches as she knocks and notices the trail of lights turning on in the house. The front door opens and standing there was the girl from the photograph that Sam had sent Dean back when he had first started to drive. 

Despite himself, he smiles as he sees the two embrace. The woman at the door leans in for a kiss, but Az backs away, gesturing towards Deans' car. Huh. Dean never would have thought a demon would have morals about that sorta stuff. The two ladies walk hand in hand back to the Impala and Dean instinctively reaches for his knife. 

Az jumps into the front seat, turning to Dean, a soft expression on her face. 

“Thank you. Without you and your brother and (Y/N) I never would have been able to find her. And I know it’s none of my business but all that stuff I told you was true. But she also really likes you guys. Just…think about telling her in a few days. It’ll be worth it.”

Dean nods and watches coldly as Az leaves (Y/N)’s body. The smoke flows into the house that her girlfriend had been in and he waves goodbye to the woman as she shuts the car door, careful not to hit (Y/N). He begins to drive off, thinking about what Az had said. Demons were lying pieces of shit, that much is true, but seeing what Az would do just to find the love of her life again gave him a newfound respect for her. Not saying that he wouldn't completely smoke her if he saw her again, but he might feel kinda bad about it. 

Groaning, you wake up in the passenger's seat of the Impala. For a moment, you wonder if everything you thought you saw - the woman in the store, the black dust, the walk back to the motel where you couldn’t control what your body was doing - was just a dream when you hear Dean next to you. 

“Thank God you’re ok! Fuck. I was worried. Do you remember what happened?” His voice was thick with worry and he tutted at you as you tried to sit up, your entire body aching. “Hey, slow down. Relax.”

“I...I remember leaving the store and this woman had left right after me. I ran away from her, I knew something was wrong with her. I-I got her in an alley with me but she was a demon. I just had my knife, I couldn’t stop her from…” You look up at Dean, suddenly realizing that you had let a Demon walk into that motel room disguised as you.

“Oh my God, Dean! Did...did anything happen to you? Sam? Oh fuck, I’m so sorry I should have been more aware I’m sorry.” 

“Hey! Hey, what happened back there was not your fault, ok? You did the best you could to stop her. And besides, she didn’t hurt us. She just wanted a favor. That’s what we’re coming back from, actually.

You sniffle. “Really? She was telling the truth about just wanting a favor?” Dean looks at you quizzically and you sigh, licking your lips. “She told me she wanted you guys to help her do something and she needed me to take you there. Obviously, I assumed she was lying to me. I told her there was no way in hell I would lead her to you guys and that she would have to kill me. That’s when...that’s when she possessed me.” 

Dean grabs ahold of your hand and squeezes tightly. “You did good. I’m just glad everything worked out and that you’re okay. Here, we’re almost home. You want me to stop and get you something to eat?” 

“No. I want to sleep for a billion years and then eat a whole pizza by myself. Let me shower and I’ll see how I feel, yeah?” You say, your eyes shut, focusing on not throwing up in Dean's car. Before you know it, you hear the engine shut off and you sit up slowly, opening your car door and attempting to exit just for Dean to come around and grab ahold of you. 

“You sure you can shower tonight? I don’t want you falling down in there.” He says, closing the passenger side door and walking you towards the motel room door. You scoff and, just to prove a point, pull your arm from around his shoulder, walking inside the room slowly. Sam had been pacing since the two of you left and as soon as he heard the door open he was rushing over there to hug you. 

“Jesus! I missed you too, Sam.” You laugh, wincing slightly as he squeezes you into a hug. He pulls back instantly, rubbing his fingers through his hair sheepishly. 

“Sorry.”

“You’re good. I’m gonna shower and then maybe we can all grab a bite to eat, hm? It’s been a long night for all of us I’m sure.” 


	2. We Know It's Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aprox. 5081 words  
3rd person POV

“You’re good. I’m gonna shower and then maybe we can all grab a bite to eat, hm? It’s been a long night for all of us I’m sure.” 

For the next few hours, while you stood in the shower until it turned cold, Dean tried to find a way to bring up the things that Az had told him in the car to Sam. 

“Sammy...when you were here with Az, did she mention anything about (Y/N)?” The two men sat across the room from each other, Dean at the dining room table and Sam on his bed, stretched out, eyes closed. He popped them open slightly.

“Uh, yeah, you could say that. Why, she say something to you?” 

“Oh yeah. I’m sure she was lying but I haven’t been able to get it out of my head, man.” 

“Yeah...me neither. Do you think...you think she actually thought those things? About the two of us and her, I mean.” Sam wonders, biting the inside of his cheek. He can’t help but glance at the bathroom door. “You think she’s in there, you know, thinking about it?” 

Dean lets out a low groan, holding his head in his hands. He had been thinking the same thing but hearing it out loud made it a little too real for him. 

“Well, what are we supposed to do, Sam? We can’t just outright ask her if she flicks the bean to us! Az made it sound like it was something she never wanted us to know.”

“Flicking the bean? What are you, twelve?” Sam asks, laughing at Dean’s frustrated face. He was right though; the information the two of them had heard was supposed to be taken to the grave by you. Not that Sam would admit it, but he had some dirty thoughts about you, too. When he couldn’t sleep, and he started to palm himself through his boxers, you would float into his mind. After the first initial shock of it, you seemed to be the only way he could get off anymore. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we could just...try and get her to tell us herself? You know, flirt with her a bit, let her know we’re into her. See where that leads.” Dean offers, taking another sip of his beer. It had long gone warm by that point, but he was hoping it would keep his mind off of you. He had one particular memory that kept floating back to him since Az and he had talked. 

It was the first year that the two of you had met, a few months after John had died. Sam had taken to you right away but Dean, being Dean, was apprehensive about you joining them. At first, you thought it was because you were a girl. You nearly beat the shit out of him one night for it until the two of you had gotten drunk and Dean had talked about his dad. About how he was raised like a soldier, following orders and protecting Sam, and he was worried that if you joined them, you would end up like his mom, or Jess, or even John himself. 

Now, you’re normally a very level-headed woman, but sitting on some motel patio next to one of the hottest guys you’ve ever seen while he talked about how he was worried he wouldn’t be able to protect you while being four beers in made you act a little crazier than normal. You leaned in and kissed him. The two of you probably would have had sex on the patio, right then and there, if you hadn’t heard Sam come inside the motel to talk about a new case. After that, the two of you just never seemed to try and start again. 

That didn’t stop Dean from thinking of it, though. When he would make out with a woman in a bar, and he could taste the alcohol on her lips, he thought of yours. When the woman he was with would gently move her hands from his jaw to his hair, slightly tugging on it as she moaned, he thought of you. When he saw the way their eyes would roll back into their heads just as he entered them, he thought of you. 

“Dean? You good there?” Dean looks up from the spot on the table he had been staring at quickly, meeting Sam’s eyes. He nods, scratching his face and clearing his throat. 

“F’course I am. I was just thinking, that’s all. Is she almost done in there, I need to shower.”

“A cold one,” Sam mutters, flopping back down on the bed. 

The next two weeks were torture for the men. They began to notice every little thing about you - the way you would let out a small little sigh every once in a while, the way your hips seemed to move when the three of you walked into some skeevy diner, the way your lips curled around a straw, the way your shirt seemed to ride down just a little lower when you all were at the hotel. 

Everything you did set them off in some way. Dean started buying three rooms, saying that he was tired of Sammy snoring. Sam took showers more often when the third room wasn’t available. But to you, they were just acting a little bit strange. You still had no idea they knew that every time they flirted with a waitress you were imagining that it was you. Or that when they seemed to be moaning extra loud in the next room, that you were next door listening intently. 

One night, the three of you decided to get absolutely wasted. You ordered two large pizzas, had Sam stop at the store to grab as much liquor he could legally buy, and you even rented some dumb B-rated horror movie to watch. You really just wanted a night to relax. The hunt you were on turned out to be a dud and it just seemed to make you stressed beyond belief.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, the three of you were pretty hammered, one pizza and a third of the beer being gone. Dean stands up, grabbing himself another bottle. When he turns away from the fridge he has a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Let’s play a game, yeah? Drunk truth or dare,” Sam and you share an unsure look which Dean takes notice of. “Come on! I haven’t played this since the eighth grade! I can remember my first dare being to make out with Michelle Waters in the broom closet...good times.” 

“Fine, whatever. I’m too drunk to think it through fully.” You mutter, sitting down on the floor in front of the bed. Dean and Sam took their seats, forming a circle. “Who’s going first?” 

“I will. And you have to answer honestly, ok? That’s the rule I’m placing down right now!” Sam slurs, his cheeks bright red. Man, you thought, he really is a lightweight. 

“Go ahead Sammy, ask away!”

“OK...Dean! Truth or dare?” Dean rolls his eyes, giving Sam a ‘do-you-even-have-to-ask?’ look.

“Dare. I’m no pussy.” You giggle, taking a sip of your drink. The two of them would find a way to make this game into a competition. Sam stares hard at the floor, his lip between his teeth. 

“Ok, ok. I have one now. I dare you to talk the rest of this round in a British accent,” Sam turns slightly to face you, placing his hand against his cheek to hide his lips from Dean, before talking at the same volume. “His accent sucks. It’s hilarious.”

“That’s perfectly fine by me, mate!” Dean says proudly, stumbling over his words. You and Sam erupt into giggles; his accent was a loud, high pitched version of himself with a gross over-pronunciation on the word ‘mate.’ “Ok, (Y/N), truth or dare!”

“Truth.”

“You’re boring.” 

“I like to play it safe at first!” You complain, folding your arms across your chest. You think you catch Dean staring at you for a second, but chalk it up to your imagination. 

“Fine. This has to be a good one...when did you lose your virginity and what was it like?” Dean asks, his smile growing wider with each word. You weren't a prude by any means - from your sex life to your sex thoughts, you were pretty well-versed in that area of your life - but that doesn’t mean you talked about it like Sam and Dean did. 

“Of course you’d ask that! God, it was so long ago...I was 18 and it happened with a friend of mine. Collin. He took me out on a date after I told him about how freaked out I was to go to college without any experience, and we kinda did...everything. Looking back, the gesture was very sweet even if it was just him trying to find any reason to fuck me. Now that I have experienced a lot more, I can tell you that it was AWFUL. It took maybe twenty minutes for him to cum, I can’t even remember if I did or not.” 

You watched as the men's faces changed. Both blushed brighter and Sam couldn’t meet your eyes. Dean stared at you though, a small smirk on his lips which you couldn't help but return. 

“That good? Sam, truth or dare.” You ask, fully aware of the effect you had on him and Dean. 

Sam hesitated, meeting your eyes, down to your lips, and back to your eyes. 

“Truth.” 

“Hm, truth. Let’s see...what is your biggest fantasy and with who?” 

You timed your question just as Sam was taking a drink and you held back your laughter as he choked on it. His eyes were large and he stared at you, wiping at his mouth.

“F-fantasy? Like, sexual fantasy?”

“Yeah! Hey, if I could answer the question Dean asked me, then you should be able to answer this. And you have to answer; that’s the rule.” You shift from your position on the floor, standing up and collecting the boys’ empty beer bottles, being sure to place your chest in just the right position for them to see your cleavage. Sam began to talk as you walked to the kitchen, awkwardly at first and slowly building confidence as he went.

“Well, uh, I guess my biggest fantasy is...fucking a girl raw. Having her cum on my cock two, three times. Tease her with my fingers before that. Having her bent over a desk, or a counter, slamming into her hard while she tries not to scream my name.” 

You gulp. Your back was turned to the two men and for once you were glad. You really weren’t expecting Sam to be as blunt as he was, and you tried to ignore how similar his fantasy was to yours. 

“Oh? That’s...interesting. Who’d you say you wanted to have the fantasy with?” 

“You.”

You close the fridge door quickly, heart beating faster. You must have misheard him. Despite the fact that you could feel the heat from your cheeks spreading down your neck and that you could feel your body sober up, you turn around to face them, three beers in hand. Sam was looking at you, jaw clenched, his eyes dark. You had definitely  _ not _ misheard him. 

“Me? Well...I’m flattered.” You said, sitting back down in your spot, placing the beers in the middle. You smile timidly at Sam, trying to ignore the burning in your stomach. The longer he looked at you and the longer his words rang around in your mind, the wetter you got. You cleared your throat. “You get to ask Dean something now!”

“Fine. Dean, truth or dare.” 

“Truth.”

“Your biggest fantasy and with who.”

Your stomach did a twist. It was like the two of them had planned on doing this to you. Dean smiles slightly, beer bottle to his lips. He sets it down, stretching back as he stares at you. 

“Oh, that’s easy. I want a girl who’ll just let me wreck her. I find it hot when a girl practically begs to have me down her throat or wants me to fuck her raw and then have her suck my dick after so she can taste herself. If she let me use her whenever, wherever. Hate to say it, but I was thinking about you in that scenario too.” 

You were in over your head now. You had stared at Dean the entire time, your eyes latched to his. This was your fantasy. What he wanted from you is exactly what you wanted to do for him, the same as Sam. You let out a small laugh, not exactly sure what to do in this situation. 

“Well that’s...very flattering. Again.” 

“Alright, (Y/N), last round. Truth or dare?” 

A part of you wanted to say dare just to avoid the question you knew they were going to ask. But when you glanced up from the spot of the floor you had been looking at, and you saw both of their faces, you spoke without thinking. 

“Truth.”   
  


“I feel like you know our question,” Dean says, his voice deeper than normal. You took a long, deep breath, preparing for what you were about to say. 

“Well, I guess I’d have to say my biggest fantasy is two guys and me. Uhm, one would be, you know, in me, and the other would be in my mouth. They’d take turns cumming in me, let me taste them.”

“Yeah? And who are the two guys you would want?” 

“No idea.”

You don’t know why you said it. Just saying ‘you two’ would have solved everything, and probably set off a very wild night, but you got nervous. It wasn't every day you had the two people you masturbated to the most confess that their wildest fantasies involved you. Sam scoffs. 

“Bullshit. You know who. Come one, we told the truth, you do too!” 

“It’s not bullshit!”

“We know it’s us!” Dean blurts out. You stare at him, the room completely quiet. He seemed to regret his decision immediately and by the look on Sam’s face, he did too. 

“What do you mean, you know it’s you guys?” You asked hoarsely. Had you accidentally told them by sleep talking? Maybe a drunken night you just don’t remember? By the guilt in their faces, it seemed to be more than that. 

“When you were possessed by Az, she uh…” 

“Oh my fucking god. You guys let some demon tell you my personal business? And now you’re trying to fuck me?” You ask, a flash of anger emerging. “That’s a total invasion of privacy! What the fuck, guys.”

You stood up angrily, walking towards the kitchen to get away from them for a moment. Of course! You get possessed one god damn time and suddenly everyone you’ve ever been horny over knows it! The two men follow behind you. You turn to face them, focusing on your anger and not the fact you wanted to get on your knees for them. 

“You guys can’t do shit like that! You should have told me as soon as I came back! God, you guys being all weird this past couple of weeks was because of that?” You attempt to walk past Dean, but he catches your arm and pulls you closer to him. Next to Dean you were short, but next to Sam you were practically an ant. 

“We’re real sorry, (Y/N). Really. We didn’t say anything to you about it because we didn’t know how to. We thought if we ignored it long enough, you know, we would forget. But _God_, you’re so fucking hot.” 

“Really?”

“Do you know why I started getting a third room? I could not get you out of my head. What I wanted you to do to me,” Dean moves closer to you, his head next to your ear, his body pressed against yours. “What I wanted to do to you.” 

He begins to kiss the side of your neck gently and you don’t put up a fight. You close your eyes and let out a sigh which turns into a moan when Dean finds the spot right below your ear. You feel him smile on your skin and you try to regain some semblance of control. 

“You guys are...you’re both assholes...fuck, Dean…” Dean lets go of your neck and you barely hold back the whimper. He grabs the jacket you had only, slipping it off your shoulders. Your arms erupt in goosebumps, both from the cold air and Sam’s touch, which seemed to come from nowhere. He was behind you, hands slipping down and back up your arms, fingering the skin under your tank top strap. Dean begins to kiss you, softer than you thought he would, and you work with the both of them to lead you to the beds. You were completely at their mercy - any anger you had was gone. Sam slips out from behind you and Dean guides you in front of him before he sits on the edge of the bed. Sam heads to the next bed and pulls his jeans down past his knees before sitting down. 

“You wanna be a good little slut for me and suck my dick?” Dean purrs into your ear and your knees buckle, sending you to the floor for the perfect position. You nod your head, praying to every possible God out there that this was actually happening to you and that it wasn’t a dream.

“Say it.”

“I wanna be your good little slut and suck your dick, Dean.” Dean shakes his head slightly and you bite your lip. “I wanna be your slut and have you cum in my mouth,  _ sir _ .” Dean lets out a low groan and you take it upon yourself to take his belt off, discarding it somewhere behind you. His jeans are quick to follow, as are his boxers. 

“Shit, De-sir. You’re fucking huge.” You whisper, staring at him. He leans back onto his elbows, his eyes trained on you. You take a breath before slipping him into your mouth. You get him down as far as you can, eyes filling with tears as you gag. 

“Fuck, babe.” Dean moans, his head tilted back. From the corner of your eye, you can see Sam beginning to stroke himself, and you moan in excitement for the fucking you’re about to get. 

You use one hand to stroke the part of Dean’s cock you couldn’t fit inside your mouth while the other found its way to his balls. Dean swears under his breath and his hand has found its way in your hand. You moan slightly as he pulls it tight, practically removing your mouth from his shaft completely before he pushes you down quickly.

Dean holds you there at the base of his cock, your nose grazing his stomach, crying and choking, for a few seconds before he lets up back up. You pull off him, taking a deep breath before going again, this time of your own accord. You could tell Dean was close; he was babbling incoherently, his eyes squeezed shut, and he had begun to thrust into your mouth. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-” Dean cuts himself off with a loud moan, his hand once again in your hair to hold your mouth in place as he cums. You gag slightly as it hits the back of your throat, but you swallow, sucking him for a moment longer before removing your mouth with a pop. Dean is breathing hard, sweat dripping from his forehead. You giggle at him, biting your lip as he sits up, grabbing your chin with his hand. 

Your mascara had smudged from the roughness and Dean used his thumb to wipe off a tear. He lets his thumb move to your lips, which were red and swollen, and he pulls you in for a kiss.    
  


“(Y/N), come here,” Sam says, and you quickly crawl to him. He stares at you darkly, hand on his cock, and he watches as you wait eagerly for your next order. He found it hot as fuck how you wanted to be used. Sam gives you his free hand, holding out two of his fingers to you. 

“Suck.” Without hesitation, you do. You act as if it was really his cock in your mouth, swirling your tongue around and gagging on them slightly. Sam takes a quick breath in and before you could object, his fingers leave your mouth and his lips are on yours. He guides you to stand up and straddle him on the bed, stopping only to remove your tank top. He unbuckles your pants, sliding his hands inside, brushing over your ass before he makes you stand and take them off. You go to remove your panties when he stops you. 

“I plan on fucking you with those on, (Y/N),” He brings you back onto his lap, his cock sliding against the fabric of your soaked underwear. You moan slightly, moving your hips to feel the friction on your clit. “I want you to cum on my fingers first. Then, if you’re a good girl, maybe I’ll think about fucking you while you suck Dean off. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Sam grins, brushing a strand of hair out of your face before continuing his attack on your lips. You close your eyes as he trails down your jaw to your neck, moving down to your tits. He sucks your nipple, swirling his tongue around it, while his hand works on your other one. 

“God! Oh fuck, that feels good, Sam.” You gasp into his ear. His hand leaves your breast and smacks you on your ass. You yelp in both pain and pleasure, leaning back and looking at Sam. “Sorry, sir. That...that won't happen again.” You say, moving your hips once more. He grins at you before smacking you once, twice, three more times. You can feel the skin begin to welt and you jump slightly as his hand rubs it, attempting to soothe the skin. 

“You’re right - it won't. Now you’re gonna lay on this bed, and you’re not gonna cum until I tell you too, you understand that?”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam holds you up as you move off of his leg, placing you gently onto the bed. He leans back over you, kissing you and starting his trail, completely ignoring your tits. You squirm as his kisses get closer to your pussy and you whine as he narrowly avoids your clit. Dean comes over to you, kissing you roughly just as Sam brushes a finger over your wetness. 

“Shit!” You moan into Dean’s mouth, your hips bucking. Sam’s hands grip your hips tightly.

“Stay still, (Y/N).” He says and before you can respond his mouth has covered your clit. Your eyes squeeze tight, and you pull away from Dean to moan loudly. This was just like you had imagined, better even; Sam slides his finger inside you as he continues to eat you out and Dean slides his cock back into your mouth as you moan. 

“Yeah, you like that? Look at you, fucking slut,” Dean says as he feels you moan onto his dick. “You’re getting fucked by Sammy and you still want me to cum down your throat.” 

You could feel yourself getting close. Each pump of Sam’s fingers, each swipe of his tongue, was pushing you closer and closer to the edge. Dean’s newly hard cock slides out of your mouth and you take this opportunity to tell Sam. 

“God, sir, fuck. I’m so close. Please let me, oh fuck! Please let me cum!” You gasp out, your stomach beginning to knot. You wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

“I couldn’t hear you. Say it again, come on. Tell me what you want to do.”

“GOD please let me cum, sir, I want to cum on your fingers so fucking bad! Oh god, shit! Please, it feels so good, please let me cum.” You talk so quickly you begin fumbling your words, and with a nod of his head, you cum. 

You let out a loud moan, your body shaking hard. Sam keeps pumping his fingers into you as Dean whispers little encouragement about what a good cock slut you were being into your ear. You felt like the orgasm was never going to end and honestly? You didn't want it to. Sam slows his finger down until you stop shaking and then pulls out. You whine at the feeling of emptiness.

“Tell me what you want,” Sam says, standing up. You’re still reeling from the orgasm, your head swimming and little black dots showing up in your vision. 

“I...I want one of you to fuck me raw while the other shoves his cock in my mouth. I want you guys to switch so I can taste myself on you. Fuck, I want you guys to just fuck me senseless.” You murmur much to the amusement of the men. Sam walks to you, bending down and kissing your neck. You have your eyes closed, mouth parted as Sam sucks on your jaw, that you don’t even notice Dean lining himself up to you. 

“Fuck! Oh, fuck! Sir, shit, that feels so fucking good, baby.” You moan, Dean slowly sliding into you. He lets out a low moan, his breaths heavy. He was already sensitive after cumming once, but he wanted to feel you cum on him before he came again. 

Starting out slow, Dean pulls back until he’s almost completely out of you before slamming back in. You scream in ecstasy, and Dean nearly cums right then and there. Feeling your walls tighten around him as he picked up speed, slamming into you over and over again, hearing you moan his name before Sam shoved his cock in - Dean was sure he had died and gone to heaven. 

Sam thrusts into your mouth quickly, marveling at how you simply opened wider and took it. Tears were coming out of your eyes once more and you could feel your second orgasm coming quickly. You pull away from Sam, gasping.

“Dean I’m gonna-”

“Do it. I want to feel you cum on me, ok? Fuck, (Y/N), you feel so fucking good.” 

You cum again, just as hard and just as good as the first time. Dean thrust into you a few more times, becoming sloppier and sloppier, before stalling and cumming inside you. You were still riding your orgasm and you could feel the cum begin to drip out of you as he pulls out, eliciting another moan from you. Dean moves to the other side of the bed, and Sam gives you a moment to grab ahold of Dean to taste him. 

“God, you’re perfect, you know that?” Dean says dreamily, watching you take him in your mouth without hesitation. You look up at him through your eyelashes and smile, slipping him out of your mouth, licking a stripe up his shaft. You feel Sam grip your hips and pull you closer to the edge of the bed. Grabbing ahold of your leg, he lifts it up to give him better access, and he slides inside you. 

You don’t have time to adjust to his size as you did with Dean - he starts slamming into you almost immediately. With your leg raised higher, Sam was able to hit your g-spot over and over and over again. At that point, you weren't even able to moan about anything in particular. Incoherent babble and random curse words were flowing from your mouth freely and your mind couldn't focus on anything except the image of Sam slamming into you.

“Fuck. Feels good. Shit.” Sam moans, grunting as he feels your walls clench around him. You couldn’t find the words to tell Sam that you were coming again, but he knew simply from the way your back began to arch and how tightly you began to grip the bedsheets. “Do it. Wanna feel you around me.” 

You have the third toe-curling orgasm and all you could do was let out a loud groan as Sam fucked you through it. He waits until after your done shaking before pulling out and moving a little closer to you. You opened your eyes to see him jerking off over top of you, head back, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Come on, Sam, cum over me. Wanna taste you, wanna make you feel as good as I do. Oh fuck, god, I wanna hear you cum please, baby.” Sam groans loudly and you open your mouth. Some of his cum falls onto your tongue, the rest landing on your chin, dribbling down your neck onto your chest. You wait until Sam has stopped to let him watch as you used your finger to clean yourself up. You slip your fingers into your mouth, moaning quietly as you taste him. 

“Shit.” He whispers, sitting down next to you in bed, staring down at you. You hum, pleased with yourself, as both Sam and Dean begin to get dressed back up. The weight of the bed shifts as Sam gets up and, after a few minutes, both the men sit down next to you. Sam grabs ahold of your hand, brushing it gently with his thumb, and Dean lazily runs his hand along your body.

“So...what do we do from here on out?” You ask, earning a laugh from Dean. 

“I think I know what we’ll be doing. Who we’ll be doing, more like it.” 

Before you can open your mouth to call Dean an ass, there’s a knock at the door. You sit up in bed slightly, grabbing the bedsheet and pulling it over yourself as Dean walks over and opens the door. 

“Is there a problem, sir?” You hear him ask, and you lean across the bed to get a peek at the person he was talking to. 

“Yeah, there is! You and your porno shoot in here need to keep it down! I was trying to fucking sleep!” You watch the middle-aged man walk away from the door angrily and then hear a door slam shut. Dean closes it and turns to you, flashing a smile.

“You were a little loud, to be fair. Wanna see if you can get louder?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am so glad y'all are enjoying the story! Please, let me know how you enjoyed this chapter! I haven't written smut in a very long time, so I hope I did you guys justice! If you have any ideas for one-shots or longer fics, smut or otherwise, feel free to comment them!


End file.
